


Remember when

by M1stakel0ve



Series: SBI Zombie AU [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc. (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}“Remember when we first met Phil?”The story of how Wilbur and Techno first met Philza Minecraft and found their new home.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: SBI Zombie AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073210
Comments: 12
Kudos: 423





	Remember when

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR ABUSE MENTIONS AND CHILD NEGLECT AT THE START! Stay safe <3

They had been home alone when the Apocalypse began. 

It wasn’t an odd occurance. Their parents frequently left them at home alone, too busy with their work schedule to pay any attention to the twins.  
Other things were more important! Like drinking on the weekends, seeing their mates.

Besides, they knew how to cook for themselves and how to survive, so their parents didn’t care, neither did Techno.  
Wilbur, however, did care. He cared a lot. He always tried to make them proud, doing the best he possibly could in all of his studies.  
They never believed in his music, never supported it. But he tried to make them focus on his grades and how well he was doing, his love for history—

But all they cared about was how Wilbur was ‘throwing his life away with music.’

Techno was at home, curled up on the sofa beside Wilbur when the television was interrupted.  
He jumped out of his skin. Neither of them were expecting such a loud noise, followed by sirens blasting from the speakers. Techno’s hands immediately going up to cover his ears and yelling for Wilbur to turn it down.  
The younger twin reached over, snatching up the remote, but he didn’t have to do anything.

“ZOMBIES— THE DEAD— THI— UNBELIEVABL—“ 

They watched in horror as on screen, the camera fell to the ground, pained and terrified screaming taking over the mic, blood pooling beside the camera lens, leaving a— a man?  
A man was eating the camera guy. 

Techno switched off the television, sitting there in stunned silence, mindlessly finding his hand clinging to Wilbur’s as they turned their attention to the front door.  
Someone was knocking.

“BOYS!? IT’S YOUR FATHER— OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!”

Wilbur looked to Techno instantly, his face scrunching up in fear “What do we do, Tech?”

Technoblade carefully got up to his feet, nervously pacing forward until he reached the front door, looking through the peephole.  
It was just us father, holding his arm. His hand was soaked in blood, he could see it in the light above the door. He looked like he was panting, probably having run from... Wherever the hell he was.

“Where’s mom?” He snapped to his father.

“I LEFT THE BITCH BEHIND— LET- LET ME IN OR I’LL BEAT YOUR ASS!” he used his fist now to bang on the door, making Techno inch backwards, but he continued looking through the peephole.

He shook his head, forgetting briefly his father couldn’t see him, “No. It’s not safe to open the door.”

“TECHNOBLADE OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR. YOU CAN’T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!”

Wilbur gently tugged on Technoblade’s sleeve, shaking his head.  
“Tech, he’s gonna— he’s gonna hurt us if we let him in. We should call the police...” he whispered, waiting for further instruction, holding the phone tightly.

He nodded. It was about time they finally got control of their life. Techno was sick and tired of their parents, but everything he did was for Wilbur. He didn’t want to ruin Wilbur’s life. But they got away with too fucking much.  
Techno shouted.  
“COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE MOM, ASSHOLE.”

He heard louder and angrier thumping, his father yelling absolute nonsense- probably something about how disgusting and useless he was. Techno didn’t care, he was too distracted by Wilbur’s pale and terrified look.  
His brother put the phone on speaker, holding it out.

The line was dead.

The number to 911 was not working.

It was dead.

He was about to tell Wilbur to go upstairs, when the door flew open, his father finally kicking it in. Technoblade instantly threw himself infront of Wil, backing up towards the stairs, his arms out infront of him defensively.

“OH YOU LITTLE SHITS ARE GO—“

There was a gargling noise from behind their father, and the next thing they know, their neighbour Jordan had their father by the arm, biting into his flesh.  
Their father shrieked, trying to fight off this— monster? Techno wasn’t sure— but he was very quickly overcrowded by two more of their neighbours. One of them was a kid, their youngest neighbour.  
He was a sweet kid.

But he wasn’t sure if you could consider someone who was eating your father ‘sweet’.

Wilbur let out a ear piercing scream, and Technoblade wasted no time, grabbing Wilbur and chucking him over his shoulder before legging it past the monsters, ignoring his fathers pleas and cries for help. There was nothing he could do— and realistically, there was nothing he was going to do.  
He deserved it, Technoblade did not give a single fuck as he ran, not stopping until he physically couldn’t run any longer.

Five months have passed since the zombie apocalypse began.  
Things were different now, of course they were.  
Cities had been bombed, gunned down. People being told to leave or they’d die. Techno managed to get him and Wilbur out of there within the first week, when they returned it was... Not good.

Now they were hiding in an apartment building, stowed away where there seemed to be nowhere around.  
Many people who had been seen were killed by the walkers— or other people.  
Wilbur just barely managed to escape death himself.  
But now here they were, stuck in a room, with little to no supplies.  
While Wilbur laid sick in bed.

He got shot, and Techno did his best to clean and tend to the wound— but it was infected. He didn’t have any medication, there were no shops nearby that hadn’t already been raided. 

His brother was going to die and it was his fault. He should of protected him better. He didn’t do a good of enough job. His parents were right—

“Techno?”

Wilbur’s soft voice pulled him away from those thoughts, turning his head to look at his younger twin, gently taking his shaky hand into his, giving it a light squeeze.  
“You need somethin’, Wil?”

He nodded “I’m— I’m cold, Tech. Have you got— got a blanket?” His teeth were chattering, his face was boiling to the touch, Techno noted as he rested the back of his hand against his forehead. But his hands were freezing.  
His poor brother.

“Of course... Do you need some water?” He was quiet as he turned his back, unfolding a blanket to rest it over Wilbur, taking the moment to just tuck him in and then climb into the bed with him, laying beside him.

“Not— not thirsty,” Wilbur’s voice was hoarse, his eyes barely open as he snuggled closer to his brother for warmth, shuddering “I’m gonna- gonna die, aren’t I?”

Technoblade didn’t respond, instead hugging him tighter.

Wilbur let out a shaky breath “that’s— that’s okay—... Can you- you stay with me?” He stumbled over his words, but Techno nodded anyway, understanding.

“I’d never leave, Wil. I love you.”

“Love you too,” he sniffled.

He didn’t know he fell asleep until he woke to the sounds of voices.

And close by too.

He sat up, his eyes widening in panic once he realised; the voices were in the apartment. The only thing coming inbetween those people and him and Wilbur was the door. The door that had no lock.  
Techno looked at Wilbur, panicking.

Wilbur was his everything, the only person he had left in this god forsaken world and god have mercy on the person who ever tries and take him from Techno.  
These people could help, he thought for a brief moment. It was a mans voice and kids, he could tell.  
But what if they don’t care, that they were raised to not trust a single person. What if the guy was just like his dad? Maybe they’ll kill him and Wilbur as soon as he looks at them.

His head was full of thoughts, trying to think of the quickest escape for them. They could leave through the window, but Techno would have to carry Wilbur. There was no way he’d get far, especially if these people turned out to be dangerous and shot at them.  
He could try and make a deal with them— but Wilbur needed to rest. Technoblade wasn’t even sure if his brother would make the night—

Technoblade almost screamed in pure terror as the doorknob twisted, throwing himself over Wilbur, hugging his head tightly.

“It’s okay, Wil. I love you. I love you, Wil- it’s going- it’s going to be okay—“

“PHIL!” 

A kids voice, this time, terrified. Techno looked up to meet eyes with the blond boy who stumbled back. A knife in his hands as he clung to it desperately, looking very close to tears.  
“WHAT- WHAT YOU LOOKIN’ AT, BITCH!?”

Technoblade grabbed his gun, pointing it at the kid, just for the blond to scream and hide around the corner, crying out for someone called ‘Phil’ and ‘where’s Tubbo’.  
This was bad.   
Their kid was upset, so now the guy was probably going to kill him.  
Maybe he could hide Wilbur? He doesn’t think the stranger saw him.

He moved to his feet, spinning around to begin piling up pillows beside him, stopping partway through as a shadow emerged from behind him.  
Techno whipped around, his gun pointing at the strange man’s head, eyes unmoving from the stranger.

The first thing he noticed, was that the blond wasn’t even paying attention to Techno. His eyes were trained on Wilbur’s barely moving chest, his features laced with worry as he glanced down to the older twin.  
“We must of gave you a real fright, huh mate?” He started, taking a step back and putting his hands up “Don’t worry, we aren’t planning on hurting you. In fact, me and these two were just trying to find somewhere to hide—“

“Leave,” Techno snapped. It wasn’t as scary as he was going for considering he was crying and shaking in his boots.

The stranger just gave him a sad smile “He’s been bit?”

Techno stilled, before shaking his head “... Shot.”

The man looked mad, he wasn’t sure what at, but he didn’t like it. Taking a step forward and cocking his gun, Techno practically hissed “Get away.”

“I’m not going to hurt you. In fact, I can help you, mate. I’ve got some supplies; pain killers, fresh bandages, water— I can help your friend—“

“Brother.”

He nodded “I can help your brother, if you let me.”

It sounded too good to be true. Someone so willing to help him and Wilbur, waste supplies when they hardly know them? It sounded like a trap.   
The man did have two kids however, so maybe he was just a softie who wanted to help. 

Maybe he was batshit crazy.

Technoblade was desperate though, he didn’t want to lose Wilbur.  
So he nodded, accepting the help and rushing to his brothers side, gently shaking him awake and explaining the situation.

Apparently Techno hadn’t removed all of the bullet, Philza (the stranger had such a weird name, but he supposed Technoblade wasn’t normal either) explained the whole process to him as he tended to his twins wounds, and Techno had to hold back the urge to shoot him in the head when his brother started sobbing in pain.  
Wilbur in pain made him feel like he himself was in pain. It was scary.  
But eventually, the crying died down. His skin wasn’t burning to the touch, now just a warm feeling.  
His fever was definitely coming down—  
His brother was going to survive.

The older twin just watched as Philza placed a damp flannel onto his brother’s forehead, smiling softly down at the child. He had very good parenting nature, which Techno was not at all used to.

He was wary of the two kids, but taking one look at them, neither were brave enough to even go near him. The brunette was shaking in his boots while the blond stared, an attempt to be intimidating, but shrunk away whenever Techno dared to look too long.  
They both seemed young. Maybe ten? He wasn’t exactly sure. Maybe they were brothers, but he didn’t know and maybe he didn’t care.  
They didn’t look similar at all.

One was tall and lanky, blonde hair and weirdly blue eyes. He also just looked angry and terrified—  
While the shorter one seemed calmer, equally as nervous, but much better at hiding it. Fluffy brown hair and blue eyes. It was weird really. He seemed older, a lot more mature. 

The fact that they clung to each, their hands holding onto each other so tightly that their knuckles were white told him that it wasn’t just him and Wilbur that went through the traumatising events in this shithole of a world.  
The guy didn’t have a wife, was a major factor in his thinking.

Poor kids probably lost their mom.

Techno inched closer to his brother, taking his glasses off of his face and putting it on the beside table, narrowing his eyes towards Philza as if to say ‘Don’t touch them.’  
The man seemed to get the hint, chuckling softly, before turning his attention to his kids.

“Tommy, Tubbo, try get some rest in the other room. Take a can of Spaghettios, I’ll be in shortly,” he spoke softly, the boys followed his orders almost instantly. The blond quietly speaking to the shorter boy about how he could ‘totally beat their asses.’  
Philza gave him a half assed shrug, both of them knowing it wasn’t true.

Once they left, Philza cleared his throat.

“Have you two been alone long?”

Techno frowned. 

There wasn’t any harm in talking to him a little bit, right?

“From the start,” he murmurs “Just me and Wilbur. We haven’t had any groups or anything...”

“I’m surprised you’ve survived this long all alone, you two kids. You must be incredibly strong and brave.”

He shrugged.

He was awful at taking compliments.

Philza looked at Wilbur, furrowing his brows “It’s a dangerous world out there. I’m sorry you kids have to live through this. God knows when it’ll be back to normal... It most likely won’t.”

Techno agreed silently, hesitating “... Did your wife die?”

Philza blinked, surprised.

“I mean your- your kids... It’s just you and them. I’m just assuming—“

Philza laughed, which made Techno’s face flush red out of embarrassment, worried he might of insulted him, shifting a little closer to Wilbur without realising.  
“No— Gods no— They aren’t my children. I’ve not got a wife. I found those two the second month, they were in a hospital. The two of them wouldn’t leave each other and... Well, I couldn’t leave them either. Two children left all alone in this scary world? My heart couldn’t stand it.

“They were apparently childhood friends. At the start of the apocalypse, Tubbo— The shorter boy,” he moved his hands a lot as he spoke, Technoblade found.   
“Tubbo disappeared, his parents took him somewhere apparently. Can’t get it out of him, but whatever happened really shook him up. Tommy was reunited with him a day before I found the both of them! Good timing, really. Poor kids...”

Technoblade was extremely confused as to why this man was oversharing to him, but it felt comforting in a way.   
Like he was being told bedtime stories—

Oh.

Oh he was getting tired.

He found himself yawning, his cheeks a burning deep red colour, looking away from him to stare at his twin.  
Electing to ignore the soft giggles from the older man.

“You kids haven’t had a good life, I’m sorry mate. Once your brother is feeling better— Maybe you can come along with us? Food may be a bit scarce but safety is in numbers and all that,” Philza stood up, handing him a bottle of water and a blanket, a gentle and familiar smile on his lips.  
“It’s completely up to you, mate. I know you won’t leave your brother behind, I don’t expect you to. The offer is up to you both.”

It was weird.

He felt so... Safe.

Comforted, even.

Something he hadn’t felt with anyone but Wilbur.  
Not even his own parents.  
Wilbur was the only person that ever listened to him, that ever noticed when he was anxious, that knew exactly what to say or what to do when Techno needed someone.  
The only person that could make Techno feel safe enough to sleep, even when his head was so full of scary thoughts.

But as Philza walked out of the room, he felt himself drifting off, slowly sinking into the mattress. His eyes closing as he held onto Wilbur’s sleeve, just as a reminder that they were both safe and together.

When Wilbur healed, they decided to join Philza and the two kids. Wilbur became very close with the kids and they immediately took him in as the brother figure. It took a little longer for them to get attached to Techno.  
After a close call where Tubbo and Techno were separated from the others though, they realised just how quickly they had all became a family.

It was just them against this shitty world.

Techno hummed quietly as his father braided his hair, opening his eyes to look up at the sky.  
He had been with them all two years now. It was his and Wilbur’s eighteenth birthday.

Two years in Hell, except with the best people he could of ever met.

“What are you thinking about, mate?” Philza’s voice was gentle, relaxing.

“Just... Just life,” he murmured, his eyes locating his twin who was throwing Tubbo and Tommy around “... I never want this to end.”  
He glanced over his shoulder, watching as Philza looked at his boys, his face warming up.

He nodded “Mhm... Neither do I, son. Neither do I.”


End file.
